Ask Jayfeather!
by ScarredWarrior15
Summary: I give 100% Credit to the Idea to OwlCookies XD. She/He Owns the idea of Ask Jayfeather. Mine is slightly different since it has Call Of Duty characters in it. Give it a try! Ask The cats any question's you want reviewers!


Ask Jayfeather.

I give 100% Credit to Owlcookies XD

I do not own the idea of this fanfic or Neiyo.

I do own the ideas for the questions!  
Reviewers can post questions to the cats! (ANY CAT IN THE SERIES!)

"Hello there." ScarredWarrior15 says.

"Today we are doing Ask Jayfeather!" Neiyo says.

"I the writer of this fanfic will do a Adventures In Hollyleaf's Catnip adventures!" ScarredWarrior15 says grinning.

"Dude! We aren't supposed to mention that!" Neiyo says.

*ScarredWarrior15 smacks Neiyo*

"GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME SOLDIER!" ScarredWarrior15 says.

"THIS ISN'T MILITARY ACADEMY!" Neiyo argues.

"I DONT CARE! GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME SOLDIER!" ScarredWarrior15 howls.

"SHUT UP!" Neiyo yells punching ScarredWarrior15 in the face.

"THATS IT!" ScarredWarrior15 howls leaping onto Neiyo.

*Security drags them both away*

*Later*

"Sorry about that." Neiyo says.

ScarredWarrior15 just glares at Neiyo.

"Yes... Anyways! Today we have questions from I liek Video Gamez!" Neiyo continues handing ScarredWarrior15 the paper.

"The questions are.."

To Firestar: Do you think Hollyleaf is insane?

To Sandstorm: Do you like cookies?  
To Hollyleaf: Whats wrong with you? Why are you so fat?

To Breezepelt: I don't like you. You annoy me. MUCH! *Shoves off a cliff*

To Scorouge: Im going to give you a pie. Do you like pie? If you say no I will kill you.

To Tigerstar: Are you embarrassed about being slaughtered by a kittypet?

To Neiyo: Are you a pie?

To Neiyo: Are you a unicorn?

To Jayfeather: Looks like somebody needs a chill pill!

*Gives catnip and 500 Chill Pills*

To Firestar: Do you want to die? *Shoves off cliff*

"Thats a lot of questions..." ScarredWarrior15 says

"Yes I think Hollyleaf is insane." Firestar says.

"THE WARRIOR CODE IS GOD!" Hollyleaf screams.

"No I don't like cookies. I don't even KNOW what a COOKIE is!" Sandstorm says.

"THE WARRIOR CODE IS GOD!" Hollyleaf screams.

"NOOOOOOOOO! I AM TO ANNOYING TO DIE!" Breezepelt screams while falling down a cliff to his doom.

"I don't like pie." Scoruge says and then is killed by evil reviewer.

"Yes I am." Tigerstar says glaring at the now-dead-Scoruge.

"I am NOT a pie!" Neiyo yells.

"Im not a unicorn ether.." Neiyo mutters.

"IM HYPPPERRR!" Jayfeather screams.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH I AM TO UGLY TO DIE!" Firestar yells while falling off cliff.

"Thats the end of thi-" Neiyo starts only to be inturuppted by weird guy bring in Xbox and Call Of Duty with mods.

"XBOX!" Eveybody screams huddling around the xbox like hobos.

"Umm.." Neiyo starts staring at ScarredWarrior15 who is modding Call Of Duty and killing zombies already.

"AAGH! Fine i will finish this myself!" Neiyo says.

"Thats the end of this chapter!" Neiyo announces before stomping over to ScarredWarrior15 and the rest and turning off the xbox and yelling at them and then kicking them out and then downloading Minecraft and playing it and posting a vid to

"Hey! I said THATS THE END OF THE CHAPTER!" Neiyo yells while walking over and screaming at invisible camera.

"TURN IT OFF." Neiyo says smacking the invisible camera causing it to break and rocks to fall on Neiyo.

"ITS THE TEMPLE OF DOOM!" Firestar says peeking his head in once more before disapearing.

"Com'n Woods." A voice says.

"What?!" Neiyo yells poking her head out of the rocks to see Call Of Duty come to life in front of her eyes.

"Woods! Take out those enemies!" Frost says.

"Ok Frost!" Woods says.

"Wheres Price? And Soap!" Frost asks.

"They are at the HQ remember?!" Woods asks while shooting a enemy.

"Damn! Im out of ammo!" Another voice says.

"Dempsey?!" Neiyo yells.

Just then Nikolai and Richofen and Takeo walk in.

"Where are we?" They ask.

"Your in my Ask Jayfeather recording area.." Neiyo says.

"Oh." Nikolai says shooting a zombie.

"Wait.. ZOMBIES?!" Neiyo yells climbinb the ladder that goes to the top of the roof.

"Im safe." Neiyo yells down.

"Nikolai don't like cat-thing already I kill it now?" Nikolai asks.

"Sure help yourself." Dempsey mumbles shooting a zombie.

"Prepare to die Cat thing!" Nikolai says pointing at Neiyo only to get shot in the head.

"I will have you know you may be my favorite character from Call Of Duty but when you try to kill me I carry a pistol." Neiyo says.

"Aagh! Nikolai got killed by Cat-Thing!" Richofen says only to get shot in the head alongside with Dempsey and Takeo.

"That takes care of those crazies." Neiyo mutters throwing 438094 frag grenades down the ladder and jumping off the building and running away.

*Place regenerates without crossover peeps*

*Neiyo walks back over to place*  
"I hope you enjoyed the 1st chapter of Ask Jayfeather!" Neiyo says happily.


End file.
